Back at the Falls
by Sislady12
Summary: Summary: This is based after the end of Season 4. Stefan has escaped from the lake and, once again, immobilized Silas. After Silas's immobilization, Stefan went to Vegas to get away from Damon and Elena and move on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Emma

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"Babe, chill. He'll be here soon. Probably just stopped for a bite," Damon replied, smirking at his own joke.

"Not funny, Damon."

"Why are you so nervous, anyway?" Damon asked her.

"He said he had a surprise. The last time Stefan surprised me, he went all Stefan the Ripper on me," Elena frowned.

"It's fine. It's not like he's gonna walk through the door with a suitcase filled with human limbs and blood dripping from his chin," Damon responded. Elena gave him a disapproving look, and they sat in silence.

About fifteen minutes later, they heard Stefan's car pull in. The pair was surprised when they heard two separate doors open, then close. Damon and Elena heard the laughter of Stefan and a woman neither of them knew, as Stefan and the stranger walked to the door. They paused, and the two inside the house listened to their conversation.

"What if they don't like me?" the girl questioned.

"I promise, they'll love you," Stefan whispered.

"But…won't it be awkward?" she asked.

"Why would it be awkward, Emma?" Stefan wondered.

"Just…think about it. Your brother, your ex-girlfriend, your current girlfriend, all under one roof," the girl now known as Emma answered.

"Ah, don't forget ex-girlfriend's little brother," Stefan said.

"Right. And what's his name, again?" Emma inquired.

"That would be Jeremy," Stefan replied.

"And he's human?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Friend human, not food human, I'm guessing," she teased,

"Of course," Stefan started, "Now, stop stalling. We have to go in eventually."

"Fine," Emma accepted her defeat, and let Stefan open the door.

There was an awkward silence as they opened the door and realized that Damon and Elena were already standing there. The silence was magnified when everyone noticed that Emma was staring at Elena. She seemed mesmerized by the girl's appearance. It was she who ended the silence.

"Katerina?" Emma hoped.

"Uh, no. I'm Elena," she replied.

"Oh," Emma looked disappointed, "I thought you were someone else."

"The doppelganger," Stefan leaned in and whispered to his new girlfriend.

"Anyway, Stefan, I think we need to have a talk about our new houseguest," Damon told his younger brother.

"Why would you think that, Damon?" Stefan countered.

"Because, at the moment we've reached carrying capacity," he said, "Tell your friend to come back in a century or so."

"Damon!" Elena swatted at his shoulder, "It's Stefan's house, too. If he wants to bring someone in, he can."

"First of all, that hurt. And second, no, he can't, because I said so," Damon replied.

"Okay, how about this: the house is still _technically _in my name. I want her to stay, so she's going to stay, whether you like it or not." She turned to Emma, "Is this the only bag you have?" she asked, gesturing to the single suitcase in her hand.

"Um…yes," Emma answered.

"Well then it looks like I'll have to get ahold of Caroline. We're taking you shopping," Elena told her.

"It's fine, I have plenty of clothes," Emma stuttered.

"How old are you?" Elena changed the subject.

"Five hundred thirty seven," Emma announced, "but I tell humans that I'm sixteen."

"Well then you're technically still in highschool. There's no way you have enough clothes," Elena replied. She noticed that Emma was still hesitant about the shopping, so she tried again to sway her, "You're a sixteen year old girl. There's no way you don't want to go shopping."

"Umm…" was all Emma could get out, before she was again interrupted by Elena.

"So it's settled. School starts Monday and it's Thursday, now, we still have time to get you registered. We'll go shopping on Saturday. Get you new clothes and school supplies," Elena told her, ending the conversation.

"Well, let's go. I'll show you our room," Stefan told Emma, while placing his hands on her shoulders, and leading her away."

"Wait a second!" Damon shouted, "We never learned your name."

"Emma. Emma Peterson."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shopping and Learning

"Emma," he began, "Emma, wake up."

"Why?" she groaned as she opened her eyes. She was wide awake as soon as she noticed Stefan's lack of clothing.

"It's Saturday. You promised you'd go shopping with Caroline and Elena."

"You know that you're not wearing pants?" she winked.

"Neither are you," he replied, "But it doesn't matter. You're going."

"Do I have too?" she whined.

"Yes, Emma."

"But why?"

"Because. You've spent the last four months with me almost nonstop," he started, "not that I mind it. However, I know for a fact that _you _need a little girl time."

"I don't want girl time. I want Stefan time."

"Do it for me?" he pleaded, "I'll be right here when you get back and we can do whatever you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, I'll go. But only because you're begging."

"Good. Now here are your pants," he started, then, his face reddened, "I don't think your shirt made it through the night…"

"It's okay. I've got plenty of shirts."

The two got dressed together and talked about their plans for the day. Emma was going shopping, as planned, and Stefan was going to go to the high school and register Emma. They were just discussing what grade she wanted to start in, when they heard footsteps.

"Elena and Caroline are downstairs," Jeremy announced without opening the door.

"Thanks, Jeremy," Stefan replied, and Jeremy walked away. Emma got up and walked to the door.

"So, I'll be enrolling you in the eighth grade, then?" Stefan joked.

"Junior! I'm a junior, Stefan," and she left.

~3 Hours Later~

The girls had finished their shopping, and were sitting at a table at the Mystic Grill.

"As most of you know, I'm Matt, and I'll be your waiter today," the tall, blonde boy said as he walked to the table, "What can I get for you?" The girls told Matt what they wanted to drink; he smiled, and walked away.

"So, Emma, how did you and Stefan meet?" Caroline inquired.

"Yea, tell us the story," Elena added.

"Well…"

~Flashback~

"Emma!" a man yelled in the dark, "Get your dumb ass back here. You know better than to run from me!" Emma continued to run. Thankfully she wouldn't get tired quickly. She couldn't keep it up for long, though. Brutus was a good twenty years older than her, and next to him she looked like a pixie. After a few more minutes of running, Brutus managed to get in front of her, and she ran into him. Emma lay on the ground, tears streaming down her pale face. Above her, stood Brutus. He was tall, easily 6'5", and extremely muscular. He ran a large hand through his coarse, brown hair.

"Told you not to run," he declared, before kicking Emma in the side.

"Please…don't…hurt me," she replied between gasps for air.

"You see, dear Emma, I can't _not _hurt you. You broke the rules. Breaking the rules requires punishment," he answered. He then proceeded to bend down to Emma's level on the ground, grab her arm, and snap the bone into two. Emma was surprised when Brutus was thrown into a wall to her left. She saw only the blur of a tall, defined man. She noticed his full appearance when he bent down next to Brutus, and said a few words.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady, is it?" Before he could go on, Stefan was thrust into the wall that Brutus had just hit. This angered him, and he sped from the wall, into Brutus. Emma noticed that the shapes of her abusive boyfriend and her savior were both perfectly indented into the wall, and couldn't help but smile because someone had finally challenged Brutus. However, her attention was quickly redirected to the fighting pair. They had moved closer to her, and were both visibly beaten up. Stefan had blood down his arm, but whatever wound had caused it was already healed. Brutus, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. His leg was broken, and he hadn't had time to set it before it healed. He limped toward Stefan, still threatening, but obviously weakened.

Brutus thrust his hand into Stefan's chest. Stefan, knowing that this put him in a very bad situation, had to think quickly. He put both hands around Brutus's muscular arm, and pulled towards himself, praying for it to work. Much to Brutus's surprise, it did. He fell to the ground, along with his severed arm. Stefan bent over, waiting for his chest to heal, so he could finish off his large opponent. Once it healed he looked up to see both Brutus, and the arm, gone. All that was left in the dark alley were he and the girl. He began to walk to her, when he was thrown to the ground as Brutus jumped on his back. His arm had reattached, and his leg had been rebroken, set, and healed. Stefan struggled to get Brutus off of his back for a few moments, when suddenly, Brutus's body fell limply to the ground. Stefan was quite surprised to see the girl standing behind him, with the heart of her violent lover in her hand.

~End Flashback~

"Oh my god, you must be traumatized!" Caroline replied.

"That's crazy…" Elena started, "How long were you with him?"

"Since 1937. He turned me about a month after we met. He said we'd 'be together forever and nothing could stop us.' He didn't start being abusive until about a year ago. He accused me of killing his best friend."

"Well who did it?" Elena asked.

"One of the Originals. Klaus, I think."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, doesn't it bother you at all that she looks almost exactly like Elena?" Damon asked his brother.

"Not in the slightest," Stefan replied.

"Dude, it's weird."

"There are 7 billion people in the world, Damon."

"And you had to choose the one that looks like your ex-girlfriend, right?"

"That's not why I 'chose' her."

"Why, then?"

"Because I love her, Damon."

"Right. Just like you loved Katherine. And Elena."

"Exactly like that. Except this time, you can't take her. She loves me and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about that," Stefan defended.

"First of all, I wouldn't want to do that because, in case you don't remember, I've got Elena. Contrary to popular belief, my goal in life isn't to ruin yours."

"If your goal isn't to destroy my happiness, why can't you just be happy that I've moved on?"

"Well, brother, there's a very good explanation for that," Damon teased.

"Care to tell me about it?" Stefan asked.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, Stefan," Damon started, suddenly taking a more serious tone, "I like seeing you happy. If I tell you this…it'll just ruin you."

"Damon, you have to tell me. If you know something about her that I should know, I'm begging you to just tell me."

"You know what?" Damon sighed, "It doesn't matter. It's just…I can't get over her being so similar to Elena. It just bugs me. I'll get over it."

Stefan saw through Damon's lie, but decided not to argue with it. The pair sat in silence in their kitchen, waiting for someone to come and break the awkward silence. Luckily, a savior was near.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Emma asked, "From what I've heard you guys are normally on the brink of ripping each other's throats out."

"Nothing. How was girl time?" Stefan replied.

"It was fun, actually. Did everything go okay at the high school?"

"It did. You start Monday."

"Good," there was silence for a moment.

"So, Emma," Damon started, "Do you cook?"

"Yeah. Why, are you guys hungry?" she answered.

"Little bit. Care to make some dinner?"

"Sure. How many people are eating?"

"Well, let's see. One, two…ten."

"Oh. That's a lot of people. When will they be here?"

"In about an hour," Damon said. He smirked as the panic in Emma's face became evident. She wanted nothing more than to gain the respect of all of her boyfriend's friends.

"It's okay, Em. I'll help you," Stefan said.

"Thank you, Stefan. But you can't cook."

"How do you know?"

"Remember when we were in Vegas and you tried to make me breakfast?"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"We got kicked out of the hotel, Stefan."

"Fine. It was that bad."

"It's okay. I can do this. What am I cooking?"

"Whatever you want. Fridge is stocked," Damon started, then walked out, "See you in 58 minutes!"

At that, Emma shooed Stefan out of the kitchen and told him to keep everybody out of it. He promised that he would stall them as long as he could, kissed her, and left. She began preparing food feverishly. Speeding through the kitchen, clanking pots and pans, and searching her brain for recipes she'd learned. She quickly settled on something her mother had taught her hundreds of years ago. It took only about thirty minutes to prepare, and it was done as soon as the guests walked through the door. She called for Stefan and he came to the kitchen. She told him that she was going to go get changed and that he could help her serve their meal in a few minutes.

She rushed to she and Stefan's shared bedroom and put on a nice dress and pair of heels, quickly did her makeup, and let her hair down before rushing back down the stairs. Stefan was waiting for her in the kitchen, while Damon was helping people get seated in the dining room. Stefan and Emma each grabbed some of the food, and carried it into the dining room. Stefan and all of the other guests were extremely shocked by the sound of shattering glass on the floor and the sight of the food going everywhere.

"Katerina?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Katerina?"_

"Emilia!?"

"I thought you were dead!" Emma said, walking to Katherine.

"I thought _you _were dead!" Katherine told her, meeting the other girl halfway. When they met, they embraced.

"Wait a minute…what?" Stefan asked, "How do you know each other?" The girls turned to him, both with tears in their eyes. It didn't take him long to notice the subtle differences. The same hair, the same skintone. They shared eye color, too. Stefan had a sudden realization, "Five hundred thirty seven," he scoffed.

"What?" Elena asked.

"She's 537. Katherine is 539. They look extremely similar. I really don't know how I didn't notice it all the times she stood next to you…" Stefan replied.

"So…what?"

"They're sisters," was the last thing Stefan said before walking out of the room, betrayed. Emma followed, leaving her estranged sister behind.

"Stefan, wait!"

"What? Why should I wait?" Stefan asked, "I understand that you didn't know that she was coming, but don't you think you should've told me that your sister was one of my family's worst enemies?"

"I didn't know that you hated her, Stefan."

"Why didn't you say something? There's no way that you didn't notice that Elena looked exactly like your sister!"

"I did notice, Stefan!" she yelled, fed up with him not letting her explain, "I noticed, okay!? Is that what you wanted to hear!? That I saw my sister, whom I thought was dead, only to find out that she wasn't my sister, but a freaking doppelganger!? I wasn't thinking 'Hey, maybe should say something to my boyfriend.' I didn't think it mattered. In my mind, she was dead!"

"I'm sorry, Emma. I just got overwhelmed…"

"Whatever," Emma started, "I think…I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Emma—"

"No, Stefan. I just...I'll be back," and she walked out. She slowly walked down the stairs, trying to block the tears. When she reached the bottom, several people tried to stop her from leaving.

Elena: "Emma, I'm so sorry that this happened."

Damon: "I'm sorry; I didn't know that you would be so upset."

Caroline: "Wait, you can get past this."

Jeremy: "Damon's an ass, but he had good intentions, Em."

And lastly, Katherine: "Emilia! Wait!"

"Everybody just STOP!" Emma yelled, and the tears began to fall, "I just need a minute, or two minutes, or like…a day. I'll be back. It's not like I'm leaving forever." With that said, she sped out of the house.

~1 Hour Later~

Stefan finally left his room, eyes red from crying. When he came downstairs, Damon, Elena, Katherine, Jeremy, and Caroline were sitting in the living room in silence. When he heard Stefan's feet hit the bottom step, Damon jumped up and ran to him. He placed one hand on each of his brother's shoulders, and began to speak.

"I'm going to fix this, Stefan," Stefan sighed and looked away, "No, don't do that. Listen to me. I'm going to fix this. I screwed this up, it's my job to fix it. I promise."

"Good," Stefan said, "Also, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Put out your arm," Damon did as Stefan asked, but was visibly confused.

"Okay, why am I doing th—" Damon's sentence was cut off by a muffled cry of pain, as Stefan bent his brother's arm back as far as he could, and snapped the bone clean in half.

"Dick," Stefan said. He walked towards the front door.

"Yep, I deserved that," Damon said, pain in his voice, "Where are you going?"

"Wherever Emma is."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stefan had been searching for hours. He had looked at every place Emma could have possibly gone. Defeated, he called Caroline.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Stefan."

"Oh, good! We were so worried. Did you find her?"

"No. I was hoping that you had an idea of where she could be."

"I'm sorry, I don't."

_"Check the prison." _Katherine said in the background.

"Why would she be there?" Stefan asked. Caroline handed Katherine the phone.

"She's an angry vampire, she's going to feed like there's no tomorrow. But she's smart, she's not going to just go on a killing spree and hurt a bunch of innocent people, so the prison makes sense."

"Yeah, but is it really worth taking a chance and going, I mean, what if she's not there?"

"1778."

"What?"

"In 1778, Emilia," she paused, "Emma found out how our parents actually died. She went on a rampage at every prison she could find. She only killed the ones who were in for murder."

"Okay, I'll check."

"Bye."

"Thanks, Katherine." They both hung up. Stefan got in his car, and drove for the nearest prison as quickly as he could. When he arrived, he could smell the blood. He had found the right place. He got out of the car and ran inside as fast he could without being noticed. He stopped once he passed the intense security, and whispered, "Emma?" He knew that she would hear if she was still inside. He searched for about five more minutes, occasionally whispering her name. Finally, he heard sobbing, muffled by the sound of a bloodless body dropping to the ground.

"Emma," he said out loud, and ran to her. When he reached her, he could tell how distraught she was. Her eyes were still darkened and the veins around them were still protruding. Her small fangs were still ready to bite into somebody's flesh, and there was blood dripping down her chin, her neck, and all over her tattered white shirt. Stefan concluded that at least one of her victims had tried to fight her, and ripped her clothes. He walked to her, slowly, and as he finally reached her, she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Emma," he shushed her, "You have to be quiet, they're going to come in here."

"Stefan…"

"No, it's fine."

"It's not fine."

"Shh…come on. Let's get you out of here."

Stefan picked up Emma bridal style, and sped her out of the prison. He set her in the car, resolving that she wouldn't dare leave. He went back inside, quickly cleaned up the mess, and compelled the guards to erase any evidence that the fourteen prisoners Emma had killed were ever there. He went back to the car, and Emma had calmed down. He sat in the front seat, and sighed.

"Emma—"

"No, Stefan. Don't try to tell me that it's okay. It's not okay. It will never be okay to kill fifteen people."

"Hey. Hey, look at me," Stefan said, "It was only fourteen."

"This isn't exactly a great time for joking, Stefan."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just trying to make you feel better," he paused, "Everyone wants to hear the story."

"What story?"

"The Emilia and Katerina story."

"Do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Take me home."

"I'm on it," Stefan replied, and pulled away from the prison.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Explanation

The group (Damon, Elena, Klaus, Caroline, Jeremy, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, Emma, and Katherine) have been sitting around the living room for over an hour now. Katherine and Emma sat next to each other, in complete silence. The party was expecting an explanation as to what was going on. Nobody was really pushing the girls to talk, except for Jeremy, Matt, and Katherine, they had all the time in the world. The three that didn't, though, weren't prepared to provoke a vampire who'd recently returned from a rampage.

"Emma," Katherine began, "I think it's time."

"I know. I just don't know how to start."

"Then let me start. I, Katerina Danielle Petrova, was born on June 5, 1473. My sister, Em—" she was interrupted by her sister.

"Emilia Rosette Petrova, born October 13, 1475."

"Our mother and father raised us until 1490, when I was 18. I became pregnant, but I wasn't married. I had the child, and immediately my father gave her away. He disowned me, and I was banished to England. You all know the story of my transformation, so I'm not going to tell it again. I went back a few years later, and my family was dead. I assumed that Klaus killed my sister along with the rest of my family. Until today, when I realized that I was wrong," Katherine started the story.

"She didn't know that the day after she was banished by our father, I left. What he did was horrible. Then, it was a disgrace to have a child out of wedlock, but I didn't care. All that I cared about was the fact that he _abandoned _my sister. I spent two years looking for her, when I was found by Elijah. We became friends, and he turned me. We stayed together for about a month after that. I woke up one morning, and went to visit Elijah. I found that not only had the house been destroyed, but all signs of anyone living there had vanished. I was distraught for weeks, months. I spent all of this time searching for any sign of where the only person who understood me could be. After a decade of searching, I realized that I had no chance of finding him. I decided to move to America. I changed my name to Emma Rose Peterson. I started over completely. New name, new life. I moved here with a group of Puritans. They all knew what I was, but everyone was terrified. I had no friends. I spent decades in the town. I watched it grow, I watched faces change, people died, people moved. In 1805, I met Brutus. We moved to a small area, which would become Las Vegas. I was there until this year, when Stefan found me. Everyone knows the rest."

"You honestly thought that your sister was dead?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes."

"That's…crazy. I don't think I could've dealt with thinking Elena was dead."

"Well we all know how I dealt with your death, Jer," Elena commented.

The group sat in silence for what seemed like ages, when a surprising voice piped up.

"I'm sorry." Everyone looked at Klaus in shock.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"I'm apologizing. To Katerina and Emilia."

"Really?"

"You know, you don't have to be so surprised. I can do good, it's not like it's never happened before."

"It's fine, Klaus," Rebekah interrupted, "They deserved it anyway."

"Katerina!" Emilia shouted, realizing that she should probably stop calling her that, "I mean, Katherine!"

"Yes, Emma?" she smirked. Emma knew the look that she was giving her. She was planning something. And it wasn't going to be good, "I have to go to the restroom. Be right back."

The girl walked to the restroom, alone. Nobody registered why she went to the kitchen first. However, as she left the kitchen, Emma noticed a sudden shimmer from her sister's hand. She didn't even think about, until she remembered. Suicide is how she became a vampire the first time. Suicide is how she'll become a vampire the second time. Even if she didn't have any blood, this couldn't end well.

"No!" she yelled as she ran to the bathroom, and immediately everyone followed. They were all surprised to see Katherine sitting on the floor, knife in her stomach. She mumbled only a sentence, before passing out from blood loss.

"You'd be surprised at how easy it is to get blood in a houseful of vampires."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma tried giving Katherine more blood so that she wouldn't die, but it was too late. Instead, she was forced to carry her sister to the living room and lay her on the couch. It'd been about an hour, and everyone had left except the people living in the house. Katherine was still lying on the couch, making the transformation from human to vampire for the second time. When she finally woke up, her sister seemed to be wearing the face of worry.

"Oh my gosh, Katherine, are you okay!?"

"Perfect."

"Good," the face didn't last long though. As soon as the word "perfect" left Katherine's lips, confirming that she was okay, she slapped her sister as hard as she could. Seeing as Emma was turned hundreds of years before her sister, she was much stronger. The blow sent Katherine flying across the room, into a wall. Luckily, the house was undamaged, as it was built to withstand attacks from vampires.

"What the hell!?" Katherine yelled. Her sister handed her a blood bag, and she immediately drank from it, "So you're just going to throw me across the room, and then give me blood so I don't die?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Finish your blood."

"Not until you tell me what you're doing."

"Finish your blood."

"No!"

"Finish your blood, Katherine."

"Fine. But you'd better tell me what you're doing," Katherine gave in, and she finished her blood bag.

"Done?"

"Yeah. So what was the point of that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just this…" Emma grabbed her sister's arm, and twisted it until it broke. She heard her sister's cries and pleading, but didn't give in. She paused for a moment, to let the arm heal. Then, she pulled her sister to her feet, just before pulling her outside into the yard. She pushed her away from herself, and began to speak.

"Why the hellwould you turn yourself _back _into a vampire!? For the past 521 years, I've wanted nothing more than humanity. You were given that chance and you threw it away!"

"I'm not you, Emma! I don't want to be human!"

"You didn't deserve that cure! You didn't deserve to be turned in the first place."

"You don't have room to complain! You _asked _Elijah to turn you, what changed, Emma?"

"Everything! I wanted to change because I wanted to find _you_! I changed for _you_!"

"I didn't ask you to do that! You can't make this my fault!"

"Wanna know a secret?" Emma asked, suddenly calm, "Your daughter, she's not dead. Well, she _is _dead. Just not in the traditional way."

"You didn't…"

"But I did."

"No! You're despicable."

"Runs in the family, I guess. It was kind of fun to watch her kill all of those people, though. She was in her late 30s when I changed her. She was married, five beautiful kids. All the money she could want. Then, I turned her. She went on a rampage. No more husband, no more kids…"

"Stop!"

"WHY!? WHY SHOULD I STOP!? Maybe you should tell everyone your ridiculous story about what actually happened to our parents!"

"Stop it, Emma!"

"No. Maybe you should tell these nice people how _you _killed them. Or maybe you should tell them how you somehow managed to convince Klaus, the strongest vampire on Earth, that _he_ did it." With that, Katherine ran at vampire speed towards her sister, not taking into account the fact that she was much stronger than her. Katherine was surprised to find that as soon as she came into contact with her sister, she plunged her hand deep into her chest, and took hold of her heart. She was also surprised to find that tears had begun to stream down both her own face, and her sister's.

"Emma, stop!" Stefan yelled.

"Why? What has she _ever_ done for me?"

"I don't know, probably nothing. That's Katherine. She's an evil, selfish, psycho. But you're the opposite. You're amazing, and good. You don't have to kill her."

"I'm not good."

"What makes you think that?"

"I turned an innocent woman into a vampire. I watched her kill her family and didn't try to stop her. I killed fourteen people, just today. Adding one isn't going to change anything…"

"Emma! Please," Stefan pleaded. She took a moment to debate, looking back and forth between her lover and her sister. She finally made a decision. She slowly removed her hand from her sister's chest cavity, and waited for her to recover.

"Sorry, Katherine."

"You stupid bi—" Katherine's insult was cut off when her sister snapped her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

The group, excluding Katherine, went inside. They left Katherine's lifeless body lying in the grass. She'd wake up eventually, and she'd come inside and try to exact her revenge. It was useless, though, every vampire inside was stronger than her, and she hated being vulnerable. Emma cleaned up and changed her clothes, and sat downstairs with Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Jeremy. The others were all shocked at what Emma had done, knowing that she could do the same to them with ease. Luckily, they trusted that she wouldn't.

Soon, Katherine woke up. Emma smiled a little when she heard the grass rustling as her sister walked toward the Salvatore boarding house. She walked through the door without knocking. There was a blood stain on her white shirt, and she was visibly angered. She sped up behind her sister, and put her hands around her neck.

"Let go of me, or I'll break them off," Emma said, bored.

"Break what off?"

"Your arms." Katherine, hearing the seriousness in Emma's voice, did as told. She preferred her arms attached to her body.

"Fine," she hesitated, "I think that I've decided to leave Mystic Falls."

"Don't leave," Emma sighed.

"Okay, the mood swings really have to stop. You broke my arm, then you gave me blood, you tried to kill me, then you actually did. You can't have everything."

"I'm sorry, Katherine. I was just mad."

"Mad as in crazy?"

"Mad as in angry that you would willingly give up something as precious as life."

"It was my decision."

"I know. I should have reacted differently. Just…stay."

"I can't, Em. I need a few years. Or maybe a few decades. I have all the time in the world, now. I promise, we'll meet again. And you can text me all the time."

"Katherine…"

"Goodbye, Emma," and she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a month since Katherine left. Life at the Salvatore house has been pretty eventful. Caroline admitted that she wants to give Klaus a chance. Elijah disappeared, and everyone assumed that he went with Katherine. Rebekah and Matt are together, and he wants to become a vampire. Stefan and Emma are closer than ever, and Emma is bonding with Elena. The clan has become like a giant family.

The group, once again, sits around the living room, discussing a newly developing problem. People have found pictures and other evidence of the Stefan and Damon in the 1800s and 1900s. They're starting to talk. Klaus and Caroline, Matt and Rebekah, Damon and Elena, Stefan and Emma, and Jeremy and April (his new girlfriend) are trying to figure out what they're going to do.

"Why can't you just compel them?" Jeremy asked.

"Because, Little Gilbert. First of all, compelling an entire town would be nearly impossible. Second, there's vervain in the water, most people don't even know they're on it."

"So what's the next option?" April asked. There was a long silence as people debated. They all knew that there was only one other option, but none of them liked it.

"We have to leave," Rebekah said.

"No, _we _have to leave," Damon replied.

"Yes, you have to leave. And if Elena goes, I'm going," Jeremy replied.

"Wait, if Jeremy's going so am I," April added.

"April's parents left me in charge of her, so if she's going, I have to," Matt commented.

"I can't let Matt go alone," Rebekah said.

"I've left my sister alone before, and it never ends well. I'm going as well," said Klaus.

"My best friends and my boyfriend are starting a new life, you'd better be counting me in," Caroline announced.

"See, Damon? Whether we like it or not, all of us are in this together," Rebekah added.

"Fine."

"So it's settled, then. We're moving," Klaus concluded.

"So, where are we going?" Elena asked.

"I'm getting a little tired of the United States…" Stefan said.

"So, somewhere in Europe," April said, making notes on a pad of paper.

"I think we should be sort of secluded from the majority of people. It'd be nice to not have to hide everything," Elena added.

"Low population density…" April muttered.

"A lake or ocean near the house would be nice," Emma added.

"The house has to be huge, if it's going to fit all of us in it comfortably," said Rebekah.

"Water. Big house," April mumbled. The group spent the next ten or so minutes talking about their dream house. After this time, April had come to a conclusion.

"So, we need…" she tried to find a way to say it, "a castle." The group laughed.

"Seriously? That's what we end up with? A castle?" Matt chuckled.

"Yep," April replied.

"Well…that can be arranged," Klaus said.

"You can't be serious…" Caroline added.

"I'm dead serious."

"Emphasis on the dead," Jeremy joked.

"You're going to build us a castle?" Caroline questioned.

"If that's what you want, that's what we're going to have."

"Promise me one thing, Klaus," Caroline added.

"Yes, dear?"

"No castles."

With that, the planning began.

* * *

Guys! This is the last chapter of Back at the Falls. There _will_ be a sequel, so don't worry. I thought that we needed a bit of a change of scenery. I'll come back here and make an announcement when it's up. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed(:


	10. Author's Note

I need to know if you guys would be okay with the sequel being a Twilight crossover? I can't give away much, but I had a few (good) ideas for it. Review or PM me and let me know.(:

THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's called "Far from the Falls." Read and Review!


End file.
